Bleeding Heart
by Rachel2
Summary: "Kiss me again..." He smiled. His body ached in pain, blood flowed from his wounds. When he wakes Faye's watching him once again. S/F


Bleeding Heart

By: Rachel*

Rated: PG-13

Gender: Romance

E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com

Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net

+ Laa! Yes, yet another one shot by yours truly! ^__^ I couldn't help it! Tell Me Who I Am, is coming along slowly… -_-' heh. However it should be (crossing fingers) done sometime this week! If not, it's because I've got driving classes! *-* ::sparkle-sparkle:: That's right, another crazy on the road! WAAAHAAAA! +_+ I also found some Kodomo no Omocha tapes! ^__^ I LOVE THAT SERIES! LoL ^_~. Hope to see some of you at Otakon 2003 too! I'll be looking for you! Look for the Cowboy Bebop shirt! (It has the picture of Spike holding food bags, and Faye holding clothing bags! (That's on the back) ^__^ +

**_++++++_**

Soft footsteps; gentle, swift, and silent. His breath came in harsh— quick breaths, his heart raced, pain ached his body. Was this what death felt like? "Faye," He coughed, bowing his head down. His hair was matted, and mixed with blood; his shirt was soaked in the crimson liquid. He whispered his name again, still no reply.

            He clutched his side trying to stop the blood flow, and found himself staggering into the metal wall. His eyes shut quickly and he heaved out a cry when he hit his right knee into a bolt. He shouted out her name, and then collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

            A few moments past, and no one came. Silence loomed, singing its silent songs or death and remorse. There were more foots steps. Quiet clicks, the back of heels. The muffled sounds of someone's cries. Faye turned around the corner her eyes closed. She leaned against the wall and held her face in her hands. She screamed, not caring whether Jet heard her or not, she had no one now. The person she truly cared for was gone.

            Faye turned and opened her blurred eyes and peered down at the ground. Her heart stopped. Pained shot through her body, from head to toe, she froze. "Spike," She uttered. Faye fell to her knees. Tears formed again and moved down her pail cheeks in steady streams. Oh how she had wished for him to of just turned around and hug her, kiss her, and never leave her. He hadn't though. She took a sharp inhale of breath. "Jet, help me, it's Spike!" Faye screamed again. She heard the distant sound of an opening door…

**_++++++_******

**            He heard the sound of humming. _'Julia?' _He mind wondered. He tried to open his eyes, it hurt when he turned his head. He let out a groan. The humming stopped. Faye set down her card and looked up.**

**            "Hey, you're awake!" A smile formed on her lips. Spike's eyes watched her every movement. She had watched over him, just like Julia had watched over him…she was even singing the same song. "You've been asleep three days, I was beginning to get worried." She pierced her lips together and held her head up in her hands. Her arm propped up on her knees.**

**            Spike grunted as he struggled to move his hand. He waved her over closer. He let a gestured groan signal her over finally.**

**            Faye sat up straight and then proceeded to stand. She stared down at her feet watching where she was going and then bent down and looked at Spike. He was wrapped from head to toe in bandages.**

**            Spike's throat ran dry; he wasn't sure what he wanted to say. _'Sing for me…'_ He stopped his thought and motioned her closer. Faye pulled her hair behind her ears and leaned closer putting her left ear close to his mouth. Her heart was racing, but little did she know that his was too. He swallowed and blinked. "You sing off key." He uttered.**

**            Faye pulled back and looked down at him. Spike had closed his eyes for a moment before opening them.  Her eyes narrowed, she gritted her teeth, and she could feel the blood rushing to her face. "You…" She trailed off.**

**            She stood and grabbed a pillow. "Faye what are you…" She slammed him in the face with all her might. He screamed out in pain. The pillow tore open, and sent feathers in all directions. Spike's breath caught and he closed his eyes as she stormed off, cursing under her breath… He hadn't meant to say that. Spike watched as Faye's cards floated over to him, one landed on his forehead. He lifted his arm and pulled it down, into his view. It was the ace card. How did he always manage to get that card when he was around her?**

****

**_++++++_**

            Faye covered him in her blankets and propped his head up with an extra pillow from under her bed. Jet had managed to fix up his wounds and Faye's room was closest, so they carried him in there. If he made it through the night, he would live, at least that's how Jet put it. 

She sat down and looked over at him. Her eyes were swollen from her cries earlier in the day. Her mascara had run, and her eye shadow had smeared. She didn't care about that anymore, as long as Spike was here with her, she was happy.

            "Off key…" He grumbled. Faye's nose wrinkled together and she grimaced.

            "You found that funny didn't you?" She sighed, and pulled the chair closer. She leaned into the side of her bed and reached her right arm out and traced his chin line. "You really scared me this time." She bent forward drawing her face towards his. Her fingertips ran through his green locks. Faye had washed the blood out, so it was still damp. She kissed his cheek gently and bit down on her lower lip. "Let's keep that between us, okay?" She closed her eyes and went to sit back down.

            "Why?" Spike's voice scared her. Faye jumped and brought her hand to her chest in surprise. His voice was deep, and strained.

            "You're awake!" She smiled brightly, and tried to act like nothing happened.

            Spike turned his head to the left and looked at her his eyes were warm and welcoming. "I'm not dreaming." Faye remained silent. "You're real, I'm real," He chuckled. "Even this crazy life of mine is real."

            Faye smiled and barely held back tears. "I'm glad you didn't die you stupid bumpkin." Spike only smiled. He winced and brought his hand to his face.

            "What time is it?" He tried to turn onto his side, but it hurt too much, and decided it was better to stay on his back.

            "Nearly midnight." Faye was glad it was dark enough that he couldn't see the blush on her cheeks. She couldn't believe he woken up right after she had kissed him. Had he even noticed the kiss? If he had was he trying to block it from his mind, or was he being polite enough not to bother her about it.

            Spike stared at her in awe. He wanted to touch his cheek, where she had kissed him. He'd been awake for the past ten minutes, just listening to her talk to him, to herself, and move around. She smiled at him again, just like when he had awoken from his fall at the church. He hated to say it, but he truly loved that smile, Faye's smile, a smile she only gave him, it was a rare sight that he wished to see more of. Spike couldn't help but smile back, he laughed lightly. "Smile," He ordered.

            Faye's eyebrows knit together. "What, smile, why?" She cocked her head to one side.

            Spike chuckled. "You look pretty when you do it." Faye was taken aback by his words. He thought she looked pretty when she smiled? What was this boldness in him, this outgoingness, he hadn't been so kind towards her before, nor had he ever demanded anything from her…well, other than money that she had taken from him.

           Faye laughed and shook her head. "I think you hit your head a little _too_ hard this time…" She trailed off, not even noticing that her smile had grown even bigger. Spike sighed, content with her actions.

            "Faye," Spike was going to ask her something else. He looked away a moment. "Kiss me again?" He turned back, a sheepish look plastered on his face.

            Faye nearly toppled over. "How long were you awake?!" Faye hissed backing her chair up. Faye's face was beat red, Spike could tell, but didn't say a word.

            "Ten minutes," he whispered. Spike shook his head. "Never mind, if I made you uncomfortable, I'm sorry." Spike coughed. He couldn't recall a time where he had ever apologized to Faye…

            Faye let her head roll back and she stared at the ceiling. "I cried Spike, for hours on end." Her voice was low. "I begged you to stay, I needed you to stay, you're my family." She bent forward and rested her face against her legs, and laced her fingers together and held them on the back of her head. "I told you I had no one else, and I meant it." After you left the room, I didn't know what I was going to do. I begged Jet to go look for you, but we couldn't because the ship and my zip craft were both shot." Her voice quivered, she was crying again. "My heart ached so much; I thought I was dying…" She shook her head. "I wanted to die—"

            "Don't say stuff like that…" He bit his tongue as she glared up at him.

            "Don't even talk…" She stood and stepped forward. Spike swallowed the ball that had formed in his throat. "Just be quiet for once, and listen to me, okay?" Her heartbeat raced as she drew her face closer. Spike smiled and closed his eyes as her lips brushed against his. His heart ached ever so much more, but not in a bad way. He liked this feeling, the one he got around Faye, and only her.

            "Yes ma'am." He smiled, as she pressed her lips to his. His arms reached out and pulled her closer getting tangled in her silky, violet locks of hair. Faye let her right knee rest on the bed and moved closer deepening the kiss.

            Her heart was screaming. She had wanted to be kissed by him for so long, not just some secretive kiss she gave him on the cheek that he wouldn't notice when he woke up. "Swear you won't leave again Spike." Faye cooed into his ear as she pulled away taking a breath of air.

            Spike shook his head. "I can't," He watched as her eyes saddened. His heart wrenched. "However, if I do leave, I'll make sure you'll be by my side." He pulled her close and leaned his head up to kiss her. A single tear ran down Faye's cheek.

**Just Two Bleeding Hearts…**

**+ READ + REVIEW! ^__^ See u around! +**


End file.
